I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing equalization at a receiver in a communication system.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter typically processes (e.g., encodes, interleaves, symbol maps, spreads, and scrambles) traffic data to generate a sequence of chips. The transmitter then processes the chip sequence to generate a radio frequency (RF) signal and transmits the RF signal via a communication channel. The communication channel distorts the transmitted RF signal with a channel response and further degrades the signal with noise and interference from other transmitters.
A receiver receives the transmitted RF signal and processes the received RF signal to obtain samples. The receiver may perform equalization on the samples to obtain estimates of the chips sent by the transmitter. The receiver then processes (e.g., descrambles, despreads, demodulates, deinterleaves, and decodes) the chip estimates to obtain decoded data. The equalization performed by the receiver typically has a large impact on the quality of the chip estimates as well as the overall performance.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to perform equalization in a manner to achieve good performance.